


疯人船

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	疯人船

51年春天哈里尔·杜博阿宣布开始戒酒。新调入41分局的金·曷城警督赞许这一明智选择；让·维克玛随迁警官没有发表意见，但眉毛拧起的形状透出一丝不信任。不信任是客气的说法，直接描述应该是讥讽。看来你不是很相信我，哈里有点受伤，你不是我的搭档吗？维克玛从鼻孔里冷哼一声。正因我是你的搭档，这种话我听了四百九十九次，希望第五百次你能诚信一点。 他把手里的一沓调查表摔在哈里桌上，转头走掉。

逆行性失忆还没治好，哈里想不太起来自己怎么惹毛这位前搭档。说“前”不是指他们已经解除关系，仅仅指代维克玛拒绝同他一道出任务的现状。目前他身侧空位由曷城警督填补。于是哈里扭头去看金，眼神明明白白恳求援助，但金不会知道41分局前尘往事，没读懂他暗示一般低头，仔仔细细擦手里镜片。

同样的沉默发生在半个月前的褴褛飞旋。不知从哪蹦出的金发墨镜男杵在大堂里瞪着眼，一会儿咄咄逼人挖苦他，一会儿提些莫名其妙假设。假设在一个平行宇宙里我们是搭档，墨镜男说。哈里隔着漆黑镜片看不清他眼睛，只听出他语调里带点苦涩，像调酒时挤多酸橙。奇怪，哈里纳闷，这人很生气，但我哪里惹到他？他回身想求助，但金避开他眼神，讯息再明显不过：你自己处理。你自己去处理被鞋打破的窗子、折断的海鸟标本、扔进垃圾桶的RCM手册、泡到海水里的警徽、用虚拟式假设你俩搭档关系而且很可能*确实*是你搭档的男人。

好吧。哈里尔·杜博阿左右换脚，硬着头皮发问。是犯罪搭档那种搭档吗？他打算活跃一下气氛，但墨镜男显然不觉得好笑，镜片后的眼睛恨不能在他身上烧出两个洞。哈里尴尬地再次腾挪重心。警局搭档，墨镜男生硬开口，喉咙滚了一滚，像竭尽全力吞下半句脏话。那时他灵光乍现：这就是在无线电里骂他的那个声音。现在他想起维克玛可能恼火哈里甚至不记得他的名字。

搭档，维克玛疲劳又苦涩地喊，然后不再睬他。哈里尔·杜博阿真的毫无印象。他从腐烂食物和发臭汤汁里找回自己名字，但不知到哪里去找别的东西。维克玛的倦意让他古怪地愧疚，那时也是，现在也是。他眼尖瞥到过对方桌上抗抑郁的处方单，那里头有他一份功劳。有他很多份功劳。我做什么才好？他问金，其实在自言自语。金建议他继续坚持戒酒。

第三天哈里没来警局上班。维克玛烦躁不堪，整理文件都比平时大声，纸张哗哗乱响犹如台风过境。茱蒂特小心翼翼建议给杜博阿警督去个电话，被维克玛当即打断。他不会接的，维克玛暴躁挥手，我对他太熟悉了，上次他发疯砸烂的那台座机恐怕还坏着。

还是打一下吧，特兰特·海德斯塔姆建议，没等维克玛回答就拨通号码。等待铃被公放出来，像只被玻璃迷昏头的麻雀在办公室里打转，一圈，两圈，三圈。没人接，特兰特惋惜作结，不然我再打一回？不用了。金终于站起来，我去他家看看。维克玛未置可否，默许他拿上车钥匙出去。

两小时后金回到警局，所有目光转向打开的门，无声提同一个问。金正要作答，维克玛却先一步出声。他又喝到不省人事了？维克玛语气冷冷，一百二十分地厌倦。金叹了一口气，镜片后的眼睛闪烁忧虑。不，他没有摄入任何酒精，情况正好相反，是戒断反应导致昏迷。

茱蒂特吸了口气，谴责地瞥了维克玛一眼。但现在好些了，金补充，服了两片地西泮。实在担心的话可以去看一眼。建议没有明确指向，但维克玛几乎反射性回答，不。自己的烂摊子自己收拾，他冷淡否决，他一开始就不该酗酒。

维克玛学过医学知识。他们都学过医学知识。酒精戒断症候群表现繁多——焦虑、流汗、发抖、心动过速、震颤性谵妄、癫痫发作。他注意到那些迹象，哈里给他递报告时手腕发抖，春季低温里汗流不止，稍加运动就面色发青。他本应读懂它们的意义，只是他太累了，懒得再去在乎。

开动太多次的机械会磨损，使用太多次的工具会留下伤痕。让·维克玛打开太多次哈里尔·杜博阿的公寓大门，以至于他自己也不得解脱。许久以前金的角色由他扮演，他拿起车钥匙，急匆匆离开41分局，路上拐弯太急轮胎打滑，险些撞上雪地里的邮筒。他坐吱嘎作响的破电梯到永远暗无天日的那一层，像驯兽师开猛兽笼一样开搭档的房门，穿过酒渍、油迹、打碎的玻璃杯和瓷碟子、一星期没洗的迪斯科外套，从肮脏的地板上揪起哈里。他千万次从地上拎起哈里，从水槽里、浴缸中、大开的玻璃窗边拎起哈里，不胜其烦地听他哭喊类似的内容。再给我一次机会，哈里总这样呜咽，他哭得多难看，连维克玛都为之羞愧。那句乞求徒劳地飞向一个离开数年的幻影，她金色的头发在哈里的骨头里生长，像无数美丽的水蛭。维克玛徒劳地拔除它们。他扫掉危险的残渣，把臭气熏天的破布扔进水池，打开窗户驱除屋中的鬼影，但也许他真正应该扔掉的只有一件东西。维克玛看向哈里，胡须蓬乱的中年男人在沙发上抽泣哀号，没有半点荣誉警督的影子。千万次。千万次让·维克玛充当清洁工、救生员、永不满溢的垃圾桶，但对能把自己淹死在洗碗槽里，在灰色泡沫间沉没的哈里尔·杜博阿来说，这努力仍然太过微薄。

起初让·维克玛仍喊哈里的名字。哈里！他摇晃着搭档的肩膀。哈里！后来他开始大喊：杜博阿警督！再之后场面变得愈发难看，神经再坚韧的人也无法维持文雅。哈里尔·杜博阿，维克玛咬牙切齿，他妈的混账，废物，酒囊饭袋，畜生不如的东西——攻击对象松松垮垮地瘫在地上，像一个漏光沙子的拳击沙袋。

维克玛扯着哈里的头发，把他从沙发上拖起来。有那么一刻他恨不得就地挖出两个墓穴，用两发子弹跟对方同归于尽，但哈里面对他的暴怒仍旧毫无反应，眼神浑浊，像步入老年痴呆末期。维克玛气得要扇他，一只手举起来，没落下去。最终他挫败地大吼，把哈里尔·杜博阿（或者那坨空有他名字的袋装垃圾）扔回沙发上。

该死的，你也不想想我该怎么办，你为那女人死去活来，搞成这副窝囊样子，那我呢？你有没有一刻想过我？

他在公寓里暴怒地来回踱步，像笼中困兽。到了最后他已不知道在对谁发怒。你混淆了对搭档的愤怒和对自己的愤怒，后来心理医生向他解释，你其实在怨恨自己的无能为力。维克玛嗤之以鼻，迅速否认了这一理论。他不想，也不敢去深究。他不能承认那些梦话：我无能为力了，我只能拉你到这里，你像漩涡，像灰域，不可能被拯救，黑狗也咬住我的脚踝，我不能再前进了，哈里。

多洛里安时代曾兴起一个传说：城镇会驱逐精神错乱的居民，官员付给水手报酬，让他们驾驶专门的船只将疯子们带到大洋中央，夜里再偷偷登上小艇折回，把疯人们永远撇在风浪的掌心。

哈里从沙发上滚下来。他的背很痛，舱室被浪尖抛掷，猛烈地来回摆动。药物在他脆弱的胃里缓释，黏膜刺痛，加剧他的晕船。他转动眼珠去看舷窗，正是日落时分，水光粼粼间两个太阳彼此反射，在视网膜上敲下一对悲伤的章。应该有音乐，他想，转了半个身子，伸展四肢在地上躺平。应该有悲伤FM。我扛着收音机踩在船头，声波的涟漪廓开海水上的浮冰。没有谁在我身后。如果我回头，会发现金不过是一个幻影，任何人都不过是幻影，这船将会驶向遗忘之境，雨云的空洞下方，灰色波涛的沙漠。世界唯一的排水口位于大洋中央，所有的污秽自那里奔腾而下，我们将搁浅在那里，永远搁浅在那里，随着三桅帆船和灰蓝色锐影一起沉没。

假设在平行宇宙的41分局我们是搭档，男人在甲板上向他提问，落日在遥远的边际上溶解，在那个人的墨镜上洒下溶不尽的闪光杂质。如果他回答不出这个问题，男人就会跳下船离开。但这是个骗局，哈里知道，他回答出这个问题，对方也会跳下船离开。送行者不会登上列车，水手不会留在疯人船上，这艘船载且只载他一个人。

于是他不回答。他提问。他问谁给你报酬叫你送我这么远，什么让你陪我到无法回头的经纬交接处？我醉得太过，甚至没意识你何时跨过船舷。你乘小艇离开了，让，这船上只有我自己。让·维克玛看着他，什么也不说。金发消失了，墨镜也消失了，他看见维克玛疲倦到极点的眼睛，看见太阳在鸽灰的雪沫间沉落。假如……他模仿起那个句式。假如那天我撞坏水闸沉进海中会如何？假如龙舌兰日出变作超新星爆炸，让，假如我是你的醉鬼丈夫，有人带着我的警徽敲你的门。

哈里听见敲门声。两下，三下，随后是门把手暴躁的扭动。爬起来的意念在他头脑中微弱一闪，电火花般转瞬即逝，没半丝传到肌肉。药的涩味反上舌根，黄昏的缎带在墙壁表面轻柔地舞动。他看见海在窗外平稳地呼吸。锁被打开了。天花板变得透明，雪从缝隙中落下，他困倦地爬起来，看见远方褐色的一点愈来愈宽，木板桥的尽头渐渐成形，某人抱着双臂在码头等他。

你简直是我一生中最大的累赘，让·维克玛居高临下道。我就想不明白，我究竟做过什么罪大恶极的事，要摊到你做搭档。一块毛巾饱含怨愤地落在哈里额前，加强这番控诉。让——亮起来的灯太刺眼，哈里闭着眼睛喊他名字。干什么？谢谢。算了吧，你别又忘掉我名字就不错了。听起来冷漠得很，但哈里隔着热毛巾猜出对方神情。那晚船从岛上归来，栈道被半明半暗灯泡照亮，他的搭档也是同一副表情。我尽量，哈里回答。从半个被咬回去的辅音他猜出维克玛本要出口的骂人话，成心似地笑了。

FIN.


End file.
